


The Scribe & The Thief

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fake Historical Fiction, Fictional Mythology, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fruitcake, Lemon, Non-Existant Civilisation, PWP, Pseudo-Egyptian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: Daniel and Vala in a fictional desert civilisation similar to Ancient Egypt.Vala's a thief turned indentured slave, Daniel's a royal scribe, Right now, it's basically just a PWP, but there will eventually be adventures and romance.





	The Scribe & The Thief

"Looks like you've been abandoned," said the queen, appraising his companion, leaving with the son of some lesser lord.   
"She wasn't really that interesting anyway, to tell the truth," Daniel said. "I really only brought her because you ordered me to bring a girl."  
"Go," said the queen, shaking her head bemusedly. "Take whatever girl amuses you."  
Daniel headed back down the long stairs from the queen's private chambers to the banquette, shaking his head. He knew he would never just "take" a girl, regardless of the queen's invitation. It just wasn't in his personality type.   
Once back in the banquette garden, he appraised all the slaves girl, ready to make his futile selection, as when the queen offers you a present, you don't refuse it, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable she makes the situation for you by doing so.   
He noticed a girl with jet hair and alabaster skin playing a lier on one of the stages. Her, he decided. Also the fact that she was currently preforming would put off his humiliation at asking and being refused by her for awhile.   
The queen returned from her chambers after awhile and came to   
sit by him.   
"Daniel," she reprimanded gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You still haven't picked out a girl."  
"Actually, I have," he gestured to the stage.   
"Oh," said the queen, smiling. "Unusual colouring on her..."  
Daniel smiled.   
"I'm just waiting until her set's over," he said, grateful to have this respite from the queen's nagging.   
They watched the performers. Though she was a little paler than was typically considered attractive, her jet hair, dark red lips, and intense jade eyes made her quite visually striking. Plus, though Daniel never admitted it, he always had a thing for the pearl white skin some of these foreign slave girls had.   
After an hour and forty-five minutes, the musicians stopped and scattered. The strange black haired girl stayed in a chair on the stage, tuning her lier.   
Daniel walked up to the stage and approached her.   
He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss, fully expecting her to refuse him before he finished the movement and him to back away mumbling, 'sorry.'  
Except she didn't. Surprised at completing the movement, he pulled her to him and kissed her far more roughly than he had intended to.   
He pulled away and waited for a some sort of response.   
Much to his surprise, her ruby lips broke into an easy smile and she grabbed him by the hand and lead him off.   
She pulled him around a corner and then pinned him to a wall, reaching her hands up under his tunic and kissing him.   
Her ruby lips left what would definitely be purple marks on his own dry, cracked lips in a few hours. Daniel squirmed under the unexpected attention, surprised by the sudden attentions from this fiery sprite.   
She slid her tongue in his mouth and pushed her tongue along his teeth until he parted them and plunged his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his muscled arms around her own muscled shoulders.   
Vala pressed her breasts into Daniel's chest and sighed softly, melting into the kiss.   
Vala ground herself hard into Daniel's crotch and Daniel felt himself start to stiffen. He ground against Vala until his hard cock hade worked its way through Vala's folds, despite the two thin layers of soaked gossamer between them.   
They broke their kiss momentarily and Daniel thrust into her, his long fingered hands holding her back still for leverage and Vala moaned. A smile played on her lips and she playfully bit him into another kiss.   
Daniel repeated the movement as his tongue worked in her mouth. Daniel thrust into her and Vala tensed up and fell against him pin a fit of bliss once, twice, three times.   
Finally Daniel had had enough. They needed real genital contact or they were both going to lose their minds. He reluctantly detached himself from Vala and took her by the hand and lead her off to his office in the palace where he had a daybed for when he worked late nights translating tablets. 

Once there Daniel carefully untied the breast ties of Vala's violet gossamer dress with his dexterous fingers and slipped it off her shoulders before guiding her to the daybed and kissing her, pressing her back onto it.   
Vala pushed his pants down. Daniel thrust into her hard pausing a bit at the apex, both of their breath still. Then Daniel began to thrust in earnest and Vala gasped at the agonisingly sensation of bliss.   
Vala's breath hitched. Daniel could feel himself leaking inside her. Vala creamed more and more on his cock. Daniel rubbed the top of his cock against Vala's upper walls. Vala's breath was quick and shallow and Daniel knew he had hit a good spot. He continued that movement, each thrust sending an electric sensation of pleasure through his cock, until he felt the pressure on his cock get even harder and tighter. He changed his tact and thrust at a new angle, the tender head of his swollen cock probing at the base of her walls.   
Vala moaned audibly. Daniel thrust down, the head of his cock kissing her bottom wall. He plumbed into her and felt her walls were turning to jello around him. He plumbed her again and her vagina swallowed him whole, he plunged in deeper than before and she was just liquid heat. He couldn't take one more thrust like that and he knew it. He drew back and plunged into her one more time, his cock hitched with the beginnings of orgasm at the base of the thrust and his pubic bone ground firmly into her clitoris and the head of his tender cock hit a pulse point deep in her vagina and she tripped up. Vala locked up around him. Daniel came, a shot of come so forceful Vala felt the jet inside her shot from his cock, painting Vala's walls with a grainy sensation which only served to trip Vala up further, her hot molten furnace locking up on Daniel and stripping him of every last bit of seamen. Daniel started to pull out, Daniel drew himself out slowly and Vala twitched and he had to thrust back in, coming in an explosive burst. Vala seized up on him again and drained Daniel of his seamen. He drew back and thrust back in, coming in another convulsive spurt. He continued to do that until all came out of his limp cock were feeble drops and Vala's spasms had quieted to little shivers.   
Daniel rolled over to Vala's left, hooking his arm around Vala's broad shoulders. Vala nestled into Daniel's side and gave a contented sigh. 

"You got a name?" She said cheekily wrapping herself in her gossamer dress.   
"Um...Daniel," he said, refastening his tunic. "But you're not going to be interested in a long term relationship   
"And why is that?"  
"Because," he said. "Women don't like me. I'm a palace linguist. I translate ancient texts, interpret for foreigners for the queen. I'm neither impressive enough, nor rich enough for women to find me of interest."  
"Well, I like you," she said, straightening up. She extended a graceful hand. "Vala, Vala Mal Doran."  
He grasped her hand briefly.   
"So..." she got up off of the daybed and walked over to his desk, tracing her fingers over the etching covered stone tablets on the desk. "What is all this stuff...? Ancient tablets...? Babylonian...?" She ghosted her fingers over a different, older tablet. The script was ancient and strange, more like little dancing figures than a true alphabet. Even Daniel had never been able to read that one, despite his best efforts.   
"The water in the tomb flows from her weeping eyes..." she started haltingly.   
"Wait," said Daniel, nonplused. "You can read that?"  
"I wasn't always a slave," she said. "I was a thief. That's how I became a slave. I was caught during a particularly dangerous job in the palace reliquary."  
"You robbed the palace reliquary?" Daniel said, somewhere between awed and disbelief, but he really wanted to ask her wait the tablet said. "You're lucky they didn't take your head."  
"Tried to," she said. "So...You're a treasure hunter too...?"  
"Well, what I do is a little bit different..." he started. "I study the past for a better understanding of the human condition and the betterment of humanity."  
"Call it what you like," she said.   
"We both hunt for treasures. We both feel the little pitter patter in our heartbeats when we see an ancient artifact. I might be interested in the jewels and you might be interested in the connection to the past, but we're still both seduced by treasure."  
"No, it's not like that..." he started to protest, but she walked over and climbed into Daniel's lap and started tickling at his chest.   
"No," he said. "You can't just distract me with sex to make me give up my point."  
Vala started plucking open his tunic and ran her fingers inside it and Daniel felt his resolve begin to trickle away.   
Vala moved her face up to his and sealed her warm mouth over his and Daniel knew he was done.  
"I'm letting this go temporarily in the interest of a more mutually beneficial activity," Daniel said, surrendering to his growing desire to kiss her.   
Vala purred in response and ran her hands inside his shirt, long fingers stroking his muscled chest.


End file.
